In recent years, mobile computing devices have become ubiquitous around the world in many societies. Worldwide, hundreds of millions of mobile computing devices are sold every year. Such devices may be used frequently throughout each day, and thus may be carried by users at nearly all times. Such mobile computing devices include, but are not limited to: smartphones, tablets, e-readers, wearable computing devices such as smart glasses and smartwatches, and other types of mobile electronic computing devices.
Retail establishments typically have an objective of maintaining their premises clean, tranquil, and well-stocked with products in order to maintain a perception of high quality and good service with customers and/or visitors. Empty shelves, unclean floors, and/or security incidents at retail establishments or other commercial facilities may create unsanitary and/or hazardous conditions to customers, employees, or visitors. Thus, retail establishments may aim to minimize such unfavorable conditions.
However, because of the size of some retail stores, the number of aisles found in them, and the number of employees typically on staff at any particular moment, store employees may not notice unfavorable conditions within an optimal timeframe, potentially causing the conditions to remain longer than would be satisfactory. The perceptions of customers or visitors with respect to a retailer may be negatively affected by observing empty shelves, unclean floors, and/or security incidents, and accordingly, any delay between creation of such conditions and corrective action may be undesirable to a retail or commercial establishment.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.